Just once
by Reddish chan
Summary: When juvia has tried to confess to gray but gray has other things to do. What happens to juvia will they get together Love reviews and PMs ONESHOT


Mira andi we having a heated conversation when the guild doors slammed open. I turn to see team nastu and the sparkling dazzling gray sama without his shirt on. His toned abs and his cold eyes made him look even more sexy. I stand and say "gray sama juvia needs to talk to you". He glances over to me and starts to walk over. He reaches the bar as I eagerly wait.

"Yea juvia" his eyes were dazzling almost as much as shooting stars do as they fly through the sky.

"Umm well" I have to say I need him to know " juvia wants to tell you that she-" I was cut off as a chair flung through the sky and hit gray sama in the back of the head. "Gray sama" I pretty much screamed "are you okay" without answering my question he rubbed his head and looked at nastu who was standing on the tables.

"Hey ice princess I've been egear to fight you and since Erza is gone fight me " his voice eched through the room. I look to wards gray sama and he has alreadyy striped.

"Your cloths" Cana chan hallord to him

"Aw shit" he mumbled

"Or are you to scared gray " that's when the line was crossed.

"What shit are you saying flame brain " his eyes locked with nastus. Gray started towards nastu sending a pillar of ice at him. I turn around so I can head home probably to cry my eyes out. I walk out the front door slipping through it so nobody will notice. I headed down the old gravel path kicking a few stones with my old black boots. I look around remembering this was where levy first met gajeel. Even though it wasn't a good idea to mention it about those two both of them have gotten very close.

A movement caught my eyes. Turn to the left to see the old big trees and their leaves rustling in the wind. I smile and sit down resting my back on the tree. I set my purse down grabbing my new book called 'house of night ' so far really good. As I started to read I totally forgot where I was. Some foot steps caught my attention. I tear my eyes away from the page. "Gray sama " I whisper just enough for him to hear. He glanced over to me. His cold eyes changing with the smile on his face.

"Hey juvia" his voice was sweet and rusty making it sexy. He walk towards me and stuck a hand out to help me up. I took his hand and shivers ran through my body. His hand was cold but at the same time hot. Confusing right. I grab my bag and slip my book in to it. Then dusting my self of I kindly say

"Thank you gray sama."

"No problem" was his response.

"Do you live over hear gray sama" I ask even though I know he does. I just asked to make sure things don't get awkward .

"Yea do you " he slid his hand though his hair and looked at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes"it was small and squeaky .

"Ohh yea didn't you somthing you wanted to tell me." His hands were on the back of his head looking at me with his sexy eyes. I couldn't help but blush. I looked down.

"Umm well what juvia wanted to tell you was- "

" oh shit I left my wallet at the guild can you tell me later" he didn't wait for my replie he just ran off. That was twice he didn't let me tell him. I mean I know their not on perpouse but still. I thought as I sulked all the way home. As I opened the door of my apartment I ran to my bed. Jumped on top of it and started to cry.

...

I haven't been to the guild in two days. Tears have come now and then. I sip my coffee reading my book. Even though I'm not levy chan or lucy San I really like this book. But somthing dragged my mind away from the sexy character saving Heath. "Knock. Knock" I look away from my book placing my kitten book mark in to it and placing my coffee down. " juvia is coming" I hallor.

I stand as I walk from my cozy couch to the front door. I open it to see gray sama.! "Gray sama " I scream and ask at the same time. I open my mouth as I almost asked what he's doing here but he speaks before I can ask.

" why haven't you showed up to the guild" his voice was serious and filled with questions. It was a good question I meani guess to stay away from gray sama so I don't go into complete war in my mind. "Awner me why. Why have ou been so sad the sky hasn't cleared from the time we last talked. "

I look down " gray sama Juvia is sorry but what has always wanted to tell you was very important and each time you left you left juvia she has become very sad. Even though gray sama didnt do it on pourpouse every time Juvia sees you she become very sad. As well she has to rethink maybe it is you just trying to get away from juvia." I looked backup from the ground to see his eyes were so sadden.

His mouth opened but it took a few seconds for him to speak " I'm sorry I never knew thats what I've been doing. Please tell me what you were going to say I promise on Mavis grave I won't leave." His eyes were sadden but I know he would keep his promise.

"Umm well gray sama iloveyou" I said that so fast I'm pretty sure I said it faster than eminem.

"I'm sorry " was his response. My face was probably redder than Erzas hair.

"I love you gray sama I have and always will." Scilence I look up to him and say "gray sama" worriedly.

In a blink I open my eyes back up I saw his eyes were staring straight into mine. His mouth was on mine. I return his kiss. One single tear streamed down my face and rolled down to gray samas finger. I felt our lips part and I peared up to him. Gray samas voice was low and he grabbed my hand and walked through the door of my apartment. He closed the door behind me. Then a quick peck on my lips and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Gray sama"? My voice was still cracking.

"I'm sorry I thought all those roumers were fake." I rap my arms around his waist." All that time you must have felt so left out like you weren't a big part of my life and I thought you and lucy were joking about the love rival. Even though she loves nastu." I gasped 1 because I thought she loved gray sama 2 because I started to feel warm droplets of water on my shoulder. I couldn't take it.

I pulled his head up and kissed him. My hands raped around his neck while his arms went behind my back. His warm tounge started to lick the bottom of my lip. I am new to this so I didn't notice i was sopost to open my mouth until he groped my breast. I gasped and his toung started to explore all over my mouth. He won the dominance all the way. We pulled away gasping for air. "Juvia knows what she has felt. But juvia can't explain it. Juvia is just happy gray sama is here"

"Thank you juvia " he kisses me but really fast " for every thing"

thx for reading love PMs and reviews!


End file.
